


I liked him first

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Love, sad (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: „I‘m not scared of you!“ Stiles stated. Derek hissed at him and he jumped back. „Okay, maybe I am.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope someone maybe likes it (even though it‘s a little sad)?  
> Also if you find mistakes please let me know so I can correct everything ^-^  
> Also, this text was inspired by [this](http://lightwoodsmalec.tumblr.com/post/144864394048/or-at-least-its-not-supposed-to-insp).

_I liked him first._

“I‘m not scared of you!” Stiles stated. Derek hissed at him and he jumped back. “Okay, maybe I am.”  
Derek looked at him for a while, until the boy‘s dad dragged him out of the car, and for the first time for many a long day, he thought about not liking someone being scared of him.

_But it doesn‘t matter._

“Derek? Back off. Don‘t need you right now.” And for the first rime in a very long while Derek felt his heart breaking.

_I still like him._

“Derek, could you-” Stiles couldn‘t finish his sentence. “Never mind.”  
Derek smiled at him. Smiled a real smile, and for the first time Stiles really noticed it.

_That doesn‘t matter either._

“Bye,” Stiles croaked out.  
Derek nodded at him in return and then turned away. And suddenly Stiles felt like he‘d die. But he didn‘t. Of course not. “Thanks for everything.” He meant it.


End file.
